Reunion
by Tompotter5
Summary: harry comes back from a quest to find that every one and every thing has changed even the people he cars about


Reunion Minister you have a visitor said a cool and calming voice coming from a hole in the ceiling.  
  
Please send them in the new minister said with a slightly stressed tone. What can I do for you sir?  
  
Do you remember who I am minister? I don't know how you could have forgotten me we went to school together for seven years, said a deep cold voice.  
  
With a little sense of friendship the brown haired gentleman, standing behind the ministers desk said oh yea aren't you that Harry Potter fellow.  
  
Yes I, I am. So you do remember me Ron with a weary voice.  
  
Do not call me by that name. It is not my name anymore. Call me...Minister  
  
I would love to stay and chat but I have a problem to fix if you don't mind. I believe you know the way out. The newly appointed minister stormed out of his office.  
  
As harry headed towards the elevator he heard that there was a loud banging noise coming from the upstairs lobby. With a rush of addrelin he ran the elevator grates and pulled them open as he did a flock of letter came souring out zooming in all different directions. AS he emerged from the clicking elevator his wand was in his hand. But to his surprise he saw an old friend. Neville was standing in front of a large fountain of the minister. He seemed to be showing co-workers a newly developed impenetrable shield.  
  
Harry what are you doing here, in a surprised voice. I haven't seen you in ages. I fi had known that you were coming I would have made time in my schedule.  
  
It looks like you are very busy and I don't want to interrupt.  
  
Oh I am but I want you to see this as well. I am the new lead scientist for the new section of the ministry called the magical protection agency, or what we like to call the MPA. We work using old spells and old technology combined with muggle blood to make the strongest spells. Strong enough to block the unforgivable curses watch I will show you in a brave voice. Avarda kavarda and a black smoke shot out of his wand and towards and open door way across the room and Bang Neville was gone. The smoke was seeping across the room and bang Neville was back again but this time on the other side of the room with the smoke heading towards him. With a loud and confident voice he said SHEILD A KORRA and at that instant a magnificent blue and gold shield emerged from the end of his wand just in time to absorb the black smoke.  
  
Where did you learn to apporate like that Neville?  
  
You did not here with an excited voice...My mom and dad taught me.  
  
But I thought they...  
  
So did us, but when dumbledore died the doctors use his blood to fill the voids in their brains. That made them come back to normal. There was a down side to that so my gran was so excited that she had a heartatck and passed away. Harry I miss her so much.  
  
A lot has changed since I left. Since I went away, everything has changed harry said in a depressed voice.  
  
Where did you go anyway, Neville asked quietly?  
  
Moody took me on a quest to find myself, and I did. I do not blame myself for the deaths of my mom and dada anymore. OR the death of cedric or serious. Have you hurd from hermonie lately. Ever since school ended we have not spoken. Last I heard she was headmistress at hogwarts, Neville said.  
  
Well that is my next stop then. I am having a little get together tonight at my place at 12 grimlind place. You are welcome to come, and if you see the minister tell his to come along as well.  
  
The next thing that happened was extronadary. A beautiful blue flame came over harry and then a peaceful song could be heard all over the ministry of magic. The song of a phoenix was coming from the songbird that was standing in the spot where harry once stood. With a blue blur the phoenix screeched and then flew out of the building.  
The sun was just rising over the grounds of hagwarts but it was not how harry had remembered it when he was there. It seemed that the castle was some how bigger. As Harry walked through the great doors a crowd gathered around him. When the voice's quited down he herd an echoing voicing saying welcome back harry. Hermonie emerge at the top of the grand staircase and was wearing a purple dress robe. We new you were coming. Trewlaney for saw it.  
  
It seemes that the potion that I gave her works and brought her powers back to her, at last.  
  
Wells I see you have been busy harry told hermonie with a friendly.  
  
Well yes as a matter of fact I have been. I have had no time just to read. Do you mind if we take this conversation into my office?  
  
Harry said yes in an unsure way.  
  
We have so much to talk about. I have created a second study program that is open to all witches and wizards of any ages. It is mostly all under 11 years old. It takes place over the summer session and that is why you see all these students running around. It is more laid back from regular terms.  
  
I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place for dinner I am planning a kind of gang get together, with a helpless tone in his voice.  
  
With a sense of excitement and aspiration she agreed to go. She seemed excited at that moment she really wanted to show me something. We walked down the quite corridor towards the transfiguration classroom. She requested the presence of Mr. Goyle. He was a tall and average weight man. This man seemed to resent me and that's when I realized that it was the same goyle that I went to school with so many years ago.  
  
Hermonie what else have I missed. I know that goyle still is trying to pass his OWL'S and that trelaeney still works here. Who else still works here and what about you?  
  
Well I thought you would never ask. Snape faunally got the teaching position as professor of defense against the dark arts. McGonagle still works here as well. She teaches both transfigurations and potions what a good combo. AS for me I am headmistress. Minerva did not want the position and dumbledore said that Snape could not handle it so I took it.  
  
How the heck is Snape, harry asked sarcastically.  
  
Well why don't you just turn around and ask himself Potter said a cold and clammy voice.  
  
Oh professor I did not here you come in.  
  
Don't you professor me potter. My name is serevirous call me by it we are all adults. Potter can I talk to you in private if you don't mind head mistress...I have been waiting a very long time to tell you this. I would like to apologise for all the troublei gave to you in school. I thought it was for your own good, and for your protection.  
  
With a discussed look upon Harry's face he turned and walked out with out even saying a word but clenching his fist around his wand. It was almost time for dinner when the first knock was at the door. It was Neville.  
  
Harry I told the minister and he said he was sorry he would not be able to make it but he was going to send his assistant instead. Just then a tall thin woman with long read hair walked down the block and turned into the metal fence.  
  
Ginny harry said with a happy thought what are you doing here?  
  
Minister told me to come Ron could not make it. I am his assistant. I will explain it all later it is very complicated. When hermonie arrived she was carrying a stack of letters all addressed to me? She said that they were sent to hogwarts because they did not no where to send them. They were letters from kids I haven't talked to in ages. The first one he opened was from shamus and dean they are going to be back in the country in a couple of weeks to open a chain of pet stores in diagon alley as well as the muggle realm. The next was from lee Jordan. His letter was brief but there were three tickets to an up coming quidtage match and he requested that the trio came for a visit. He also said that if I wanted any more tickets just ask he gets them for free because he announces at all the games. Mixed in all the letters was a post card from crab and his newly found fame as the number one way to lose weight in diagon alley as well as the muggle world.  
AS they all sat down there was another knock at the door when harry opened it was doby and winky they were all dressed up in a suit and dress. Both of the house elves were wearing red, green, and yellow hats that had the word SPEW written across the top. They said that they were the spoke people and were taking it worldwide. Then doby yanked a handkerchief out of Harris pockets and the y both ran away. Back inside in the kitchen the gang was making a commotion. They were all talking to lupins head floating in the fireplace. We announced that he was moving in with harry when he comes back from his hogwarts business. Harry held back his excitement all throughout dinner.  
  
So how are things doing with everybody, harry asked with an excited sense.  
  
Oh harry I still have so much to tell you. First hagrid wanted me to tell you thanks for everything you have done for him, and he had to move back to the mountains with GAWARP so that he could be with all his new giant friends. Oh something funny also happened. DO you remember Draco...well he and his family are all in azaskaban. After what he tried to do to you the last year of school, the court decided to put him in azaskaban for life.  
  
Do you ever stop talking Ginny said with an in forgive tone. Ginny piristed to talk loudly to drain out hermonie. Mom says hello.  
  
How is the rest of the family, harry asked cautiously.  
  
Well not so good. Pursy is in St. Mongos along with dad. Pursy felt so horrible that we were rite about voldemort still being alive that he took his want and put it to his head and was rushed to the hospital. Dad is in there because he was experimenting with a mugght flame-throwing device. Hot got burnt really badly. He also burnt down the borrow in the process, so my mom is in Romania rite now.  
  
I saw Ron but he seemed mad to see me and stormed off, he said sadly.  
  
Well I think he feels bad since he blew up at you on graduation day. Ever since that he has changed so much. He even changed his hair color to make a change to start over. I think he was also kind of jealous of what you had in school and what we could not afford. I think hew took all that to heart. And when dad got hurt it got worse, he had to take his spot as minister and went on a power trip.  
  
Harry thought to himself in silence if he had just known he would have changed. Neville broke the silence and asked how dumbledore died. Hermonie replayed with the answer  
  
When the war-ended dumbledor took on vlodemort again but this time he lost. HE was able to bind his powers and to break his wand freeing all the sprits locked inside before he perished.  
  
Well you better be heading home it is getting late harry said with a yon...There might still be a chance. Hold on mom and dad. I coming.  
  
THE END 


End file.
